The Diary of a Lovestruck Teenager
by Angelauthor14
Summary: The happenings of Hogwarts as told by the lovestruck Ginny Weasley, as she battles the temptation to kiss the Boy Who Lived. Disclaimer: Everthing belongs to J. K. Rowling. Please review!
1. 1st September

Authors note: This is my new story! I hope you all like it. Please review! And thanks to all my lovely faithful reviewers of 'Are you cross?', 'Watch out world, here come the Marauders' and 'Hogwarts characters biggest secrets'.

The Diary Of A Love-Struck Teenager

September 1st

Okay so I'm on the train, that's why my writing's so wobbly. The gorgeous one is also on the train, we are _sharing _a train, that is enough to make my heart pump harder and my hands sweat. I haven't even talked to him yet but I've seen him. Well, I saw the top of his head through the crowds. Crowds? I hear you ask. Crowds for the train? Oh yes there normally is crowds for the train but the rest of the platform is empty. Well, empty of girls anyway.

Funnily enough the crowds around the gorgeous one consists entirely of girls. I guess I will have more competition this year. Now that everyone knows he was telling the truth they're all over him. I believed him all along not that it got me anywhere. I'm still no closer to kissing those gorgeous lips, to running my hands through his silky hair, to… well you get the picture.

OMG! Sighting number two at 12:15. He is walking down the aisle, I can't see his face properly because he is looking at my dear brother. I can hear them laughing. God, that laugh is like music. They're right outside my compartment door now, they've stopped. Have they seen me? Are they coming in? Please, please, please let them come in. They are looking down the aisle. They must be waiting for someone.

Hermione has come running up and they are talking eagerly, laughing occasionally. Harry is leaning against the side of the train casually, god he looks so fit! They are moving on, they are leaving and I never said anything to them. They never noticed me. But wait, Harry's turning around, his eyes are staring right into mine. He smiled and then (god this bit is hard to put without fainting) he raised a hand in greeting and now…he's gone. I am having trouble breathing. He waved…at me and he smiled his totally cute smile…at me.

Let me just look at my friends and see if they have noticed. No, they are still discussing the winner of the witch factor or the W factor as it is better known. Don't they know a miracle has just happened in here?

I have just realised! Harry couldn't have come in! There isn't enough room, the whole carriage is full of my friends. Whether that is the reason or not it makes me feel better to know that it wasn't me, there had been a valid reason. I have a sudden urge to go into a different, emptier carriage to see if he would sit with me but I bet they are all full now, besides he will probably have somewhere to sit. Oophs all my friends are looking at me…better see what they want.

They were worried about me, seemed to think I was being 'unnaturally quiet'. I told them I had a headache and they've left me in peace now. I have raised my school skirt a good few inches, McGonagall's going to have a fit but it will be worth it if he notices me. I can't believe that I live with him all school year but all my attempts to get him to notice me have failed. Well by notice I mean notice that I am girlfriend material instead of best-friends-little-sister.

Oh the food trolley has just come around, I didn't have anything. I'm quite proud of myself. After all Harry will never fancy me if I look like a beached whale, no offence to beached whales. My friends look a bit suspicious though.

Oh good! A prefect has just come by to say that we need to get our uniform on. That will distract them for a bit, better put mine on as well though. Be right back.

Okay, my shortened skirt is on and so is my blouse. I have left my cloak off because what's the point of showing a bit of leg if half of it is covered up? I put a little bit of lipgloss on as well and brushed my hair. Overall I don't think I look bad. All I have to do now is bump into Harry…

The train has stopped, more later.

I'm at the feast, approximately 12 feet away from Harry. There are only a few people between us, my hands are so sweaty I can hardly pick up my knife and fork. Dumbledore has made his speech, it was the usual stuff. Harry is eating a chicken leg, I think I will have one of them. Oh Katie's talking to me.

She says that I've been in a funny mood all day and that I've been writing in this book for far too long. She seems to think that it is positively ridiculous to be surrounded by food and yet be writing away in a little book. Well, what does she know about it?

I never thought I would write in a diary again, not after first year but this is the only way I can get my feelings out. Unless I stood on the roof and shouted them at the top of my voice and somehow I don't think Harry will like that. In fact he would probably run a mile…or more.

Katie's asking me if I have finished. I think I have even though all I've eaten is a chicken leg. I don't have an appetite. The only thing I have an appetite for is Harry.

We are in the Dormie now, it's really noisy as everyone is talking and laughing and sorting their stuff out. I want to join in, besides my hand aches. I will write more tomorrow.

I know, I know. I said tomorrow but something so out-of-this-worldly cool has just happened. We went down to the common room and Harry and his friends were there and Harry, yes Harry said

"Hi Ginny, did you have a good holiday?"

To me! He was talking to me! Of course I acted cool like Hermione told me to, I didn't want to seem desperate but inside I was just like OMG. I can't write now I am too emotionally high-strung. (Great phrase huh? I got it off Tonks)


	2. 2nd September

Author's note: Sorry its been so long! I am back to regular updates now though. Hope you like the chapter, please review!

September the 2nd

Though it still feels like the first as I haven't gone to bed yet, well I went to bed just not to sleep. I can't help it, I can't sleep. I just lie there and think about 'the gorgeous one'. I don't mind thinking about him of course but I really need to get some sleep. Otherwise I will have bags under my eyes and then he certainly won't fancy me!

We get out timetables today, I know I wont be in the same lessons as him as he is in the year above but I hope we are at least near each other so that I can accidentally 'bump' into him. I just wish he would go out with me! I mean I'm no model but I'm okay looking and I try to be nice to everyone. What is wrong with me??

What I need is a plan, I already know what I want and I just need to work towards getting it. Hmmm….how to make him realise he loves me?

Well, first of all is appearance but I took care of that on the train.

Second? How about brains? He wouldn't go out with anyone stupid. I'm not thick but I hardly get the best grades in the class. I guess I will have to pull my socks up a bit this year. Mum will be pleased if no one else.

Third? Well, he needs to realise how kind I am. Maybe I could pay some first year to fall over near him and then I can rush over and be all helpful, I would need to find some money first though.

Talking about money… would money bother him? Is the reason he doesn't love me the fact that I am poor? I don't think Harry is the type, I _know_ he's not. I'm just being silly. Besides he's best friends with my brother and he's certainly no richer than I am. So what else would he look for in a girlfriend? Maybe I should ask Ron though he would probably laugh in my face and then tease me about it for the rest of my life. How about Hermione? Hermione! Why had I never thought of her before? She's perfect!

Gotta go talk to Hermione!

--

I guess she wasn't happy about being woken up. But oh well, I got some answers!

I really don't understand that girl! She doesn't speak sense. I asked her and she started speaking in riddles. I'll try and remember exactly what she said…

_What would hurt you more than anything if you saw Harry doing it? You should do that to make him realise that it hurts him when you do it and therefore make him realise he has feelings for you. You are meant to be together, you know that, I know that, make him know that! _

And then I was just leaving (looking extremely confused) when she shouts after me.

_He wants what he can't have!_

I mean, what's that supposed to mean? He can have me, for sure! So he doesn't want me? And what does she mean what hurts me more than anything when I see Harry doing it? What does Harry do that hurts me? Its what he _doesn't _do which hurts me, namely ask me out! And surely Hermione was not asking me to hurt Harry!? That's horrible! I could never hurt Harry.

She wouldn't explain, not even when I begged her to. I guess I will have to work it out for myself, one bit at a time.

What hurts me more than anything when I see Harry doing it? Well, I guess if he kissed another girl it would hurt more than anything. Hmmm, yes that fits. Now onto the next bit…

WHAT!? HERMIONE WANTS ME TO KISS SOMEONE ELSE TO MAKE HARRY FIND OUT HE LOVES ME!? THAT'S, THAT'S, THAT'S…

A pretty good idea actually, why didn't I think of that? If Harry gets upset when he sees me kissing someone else then he must discover that he loves me…unless he doesn't. NO! I will not think like that!

The second part was easy, make Harry realise he loves you. Kissing was just the way to do that! And now the last part makes sense! He wants what he can't have. If he can't have me then it makes me more desirable, right?

I can't wait to do this! I am way too excited to sleep! I may just lie down and think about the moment he discovers he loves me…

--

I just had a thought! Who am I going to kiss!? I have never kissed anyone before, I have no idea how its done. AHHHHH! For Harry to know that someone else kissed me I would have to do it in front of him! This could turn into the most embarrassing moment in my life! If I do it wrong then he would be turned off me forever!

There is no one other than Harry who I want to kiss! What am I going to do??

I will have to kiss someone Harry knows, maybe someone in his dormitory. Hmmm… Neville, Ron, Seamus or Dean. Certainly not Neville! That's a little harsh, but he just really isn't my type. Not that I am sure what my type is, well I do know. My type is Harry but other than that, who knows!

Well, Ron can go straight out. There is no way in hell I am kissing my brother! Besides I doubt Harry would feel very threatened if I kissed my brother. Seamus or Dean? Dean or Seamus? I guess I will flip a coin…

Heads its Seamus, Tails its Dean. Here I go then…

Up it goes and it lands on…


	3. STILL the 2nd of September

Author's note: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But it was quicker than last time right? Right! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3:

Dean. Dean Thomas. Interesting I guess. I have absolutely no feelings for him whatsoever but if it helps me get Harry then hey, what do I have to lose?

Erm… my dignity maybe!? I cannot snog Dean Thomas! I have never kissed any one before! Dean Thomas is sooooo not high on my list. Harry might not even notice and if he does… what's to say he will even _care_?? I'm just Ron's baby sister to him. Maybe if Ron was gone he would love me? Are their any cliffs around that he could 'fall' off. KIDDING! Seriously, Ron is a right prat sometimes but I don't want to throw him off a cliff. At least I don't want to most of the time.

What's to say I can even get Dean Thomas to kiss me anyway?? I'm obviously not the most desirable person in the world. Dean Thomas is still in the year above me. Who says I'm not setting my sights too high? Maybe I should start easy and see how it goes… I need someone to practice kissing with first to make sure I can do it right before I do it in front of Harry. Who though? I will have to think about it…

Merlin! It's nearly eight o clock already! I've been writing in here nearly all night. I have to get up soon or I will be late. I need to wake everyone else up, that's been my job since first year when it was discovered that I was the only one who didn't sleep through the bell. How can _anyone_ sleep through that great clangy thing anyway?? Its like ear-splittingly loud. One day I'm going to be in the shower or already at breakfast and they will all be late and it will serve them right! What do they think I am? A house elf?

First day of classes today! I hope I am near Harry in something. This year will be a total failure unless I get to brush past Harry at least once a week. Why could Ron not have been my twin?? Sure, it would be horrible and embarrassing and I would have to spend _more _time with him but at least I would be in some of Harry's classes. Transfiguration, History of Magic, Potions even, love over a cauldron… I can see it now. It would make a good book that. But like its going to happen, with that greasy bat flitting around assigning detentions if you so much as look up from your latest failure of a potion. I better not have Potions today, it would be cruel for them to give me Potions on my first day back. Potions should be banned from being held on first days, and make that second days too, and third, and fourth… Merlin! Just ban it all together!

Snape is so mean to my Harry too, always making fun of him and giving him detentions. You should hear some of the stories Ron tells! Poor Harry. Damn, there's the bell. Look at them all, snoring right on. HOW CAN ANYONE NOT HEAR THAT!!

I will have to wake them up. Grrrrr. Will write more at breakfast.

--

Okay so breakfast, I'm really not hungry. I never am this early in the morning. School shouldn't start until twelve, how is a girl supposed to do her best at nine? Nine is just so nocturnal! I wouldn't even mind if I was sat near Harry but he's all the way on the other end of the table! And the house tables are BIG tables, seriously I practically need binoculars to see him in all of his hottie glory.

Sweet. Merlin. I cannot believe what just happened, Michael Corner just tried to take this book! I was sitting writing away about the most handsome boy in the school and he tried to take it, he thinks its funny! Hellooooo, do I look amused? Imagine if he had read it! I would have died! I would have jumped into Hogwarts Lake! A quick Bat Bogey Hex quickly got it back though.

If he had read it my faith in diaries would have gone forever, lets face it I don't have very many good experiences, do I? But this one seems okay, I mean its not writing back to me. It should be safe.

Say hi!

Tom?

Voldermort?

If you're there then talk!

Nope, I'm safe. I bought this diary from a muggle shop anyway, a long long time ago. I just never got round to using it. I only bought it to Hogwarts this time because I found it when I was tidying up my room and thought it was a shame to throw it away. I remember the day I bought it so well. I was eight and it was summer. Ron was nine, Fred and George were eleven and had just had their Hogwarts letters the day before. Percy was thirteen and already thought he was the greatest, Charlie was in sixth year its strange to remember him living at home, Bill wasn't there, he was eighteen and was on a training course… lucky him.

We were spending a few weeks with Aunt Muriel and it was shaping up to be the worst two weeks of my life. The major landmarks in her town were cows, cow pats and some more cows. That particular day I was bored out of my mind, Fred and George used to liven things up but they weren't allowed to come with us that day because they had transfigured Aunt Muriel's pillows into giant snails and so they had to have a day with a babysitter 'reflecting on their bad behaviour'.

We were shopping, sound fun? Don't get too excited. There were five shops and they consisted of a newsagents, a butchers, a grocers, a small supermarket and a bits and bobs shop. I was searching desperately from something, _anything_ to kill some time and I came across this. I was all set to write my life story that night in the messy little curled up handwriting I used to have when Fred and George 'accidentally' released the slugs in Aunt Muriel's vegetable patch and she requested that we went home and came back another time without the twins and so this Diary got forgotten in favour of flying and tree climbing and playing hide and seek and all of the other kiddie stuff I used to enjoy.

Oh! McGonagall just dropped my time table onto my lap! I've got to see if I am near Harry! I will nick Ron's timetable too. Ohhh! I have Charms when he has Transfiguration! That's pretty neat. I can brush past him there. Ugh! I have got Potions today! That is so cruel! At least I have Charms too, Harry is an antidote for everything… even Potions.

Ugh and the bells just gone. I've got Transfiguration first and Harry has Divination, there is no chance that I can see him. Anyway got to go or I will be late.

--

Transfiguration has to be the most boring lesson on the planet, ignoring Potions because that's not a lesson, its more of a weekly torture session. McGonagall is jabbering on about stupid owls and revision and I'm about to fall asleep. At least it looks like I am taking notes. Oh no, she's coming over. Better hide this diary, quick!

--

Okay so I'm in Charms now, I couldn't get you back out in Transfiguration because McGonagall already looked totally suspicious. I didn't want her to catch me because if she did she would read you out loud and then I would have to jump off the top of the Divination tower. Charms is hardly safe, if I get caught then I will die of embarrassment. Especially if they read everything I put about Harry. Merlin! What if they tell him! I am so not going to write in lessons anymore! No way am I getting caught!

--

Okay so I said I wouldn't write anymore, but you would not believe what just happened on my way to History of Magic…


	4. Redhaired temper still 2nd September

Author's note: Sorry about the slow update again, but it was faster than last time! The people who follow more than one of my fics might have noticed I have updated quite a few times today. That's because today marks the fact that I have known Morphox for a whole year! Unbelievable! So, this chapter (and the others I posted today) are for her. I hope you enjoy it! (The chapters of this will be quite short by the way because she is writing in a diary, she can't write _that_ much in an hour's lesson and I want to make it realistic.) So here we go; a little bitchiness from a possessive and jealous (and in love) Ginny Weasley!

Warning: Strong language (well, come on! The girl's upset!)

Chapter 4

ROMILDA VANE!!!! Officially the most annoying person on the planet. She thinks she's going to get MY Harry. She told me so, right to my face, how _dare_ she provoke me like that. She knows how I feel about him, everybody does (except him, it would seem.) I went into the girl's bathroom and she was standing there, doing her mascara, smirking at me in the mirror. I nearly stuck her stupid mascara brush up her nose!

It wasn't like she was planning to seduce him either, which Harry would _never_ have fallen for, she's planning on slipping him love potion. Drugging my Harry! Mind you, it is the only way _she_ would ever get him. She isn't fit for Neville Longbottom! She isn't fit for Slimy old Snape! She isn't fit for anything except the rubbish!

If she so much as lays one finger on him! I just can't let her get his claws into him, my poor little Harry, probably laughing away with my brother, no idea of what evil is coming his way. I told her right then that she couldn't have him and she laughed at me! She laughed AT ME! I'm older than her! She should respect her elders! Which is another point; HARRY IS FAR TOO OLD FOR HER!!!!! She's young enough to be his…well…his…little sister!

Ohh! I can't believe she is doing this. Of all the guy's in the school she has to pick that one; _my_ one. It's not like I'm possessive of Harry, but he can do sooooo much better and I don't mean me. Obviously I would like him to pick me but I'm not good enough for him either, Merlin, a _princess_ wouldn't be good enough for him. But even I am better than that little slag. She has dated half of her year and most of the year above! The first years are all going cross-eyed over her now as well so she'll soon have most of those on her record too. Who does she think she's kidding anyway? I could go out and date the first years if I wanted to, but I don't feel the need to be some sort of date-junkie.

Have I even mentioned what she was wearing? Her skirt barely covered her knickers, now I altered my skirt slightly too but that was to show off my legs not my knickers! If she takes any more off of hers it will be a belt! Plus, she's obviously been starving herself, how else could she be that thin??? She's a broom! Straight up and down! At least I'm a bit curvier.

Harry went out with Cho and she was more my figure than Vane's so hopefully if Cho is his 'type' then I am too. Actually, I don't care what Harry's type is! So long as it is not Romilda Vane! She's not even a type, she's a slag! Ohhh! I could just rip her silly hair out of her head, and her stupid fake nails could come off too (they're practically surfboards) and don't even get me started on her hair. Can she just make up her mind what colour she wants it? It's blonde, brown, black, red (copy cat) and even purple underneath and then she has green tips. Is she a Slytherin supporter or what??

She had the cheek to laugh at me! I swear, straight after this lesson I'm going to go and find her. I sure have just slapped her then but I was worried about being late. History of Magic, that's a joke. He wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't come at all and if he did decide to report me he wouldn't get the name right.

I wasn't going to write in lessons anymore but I'll be all right in this class. He wouldn't notice a death eater sitting right under his nose so I doubt he'll notice me scribbling in my little notebook at the back.

Ugh, I wish I hadn't inherited my mother's temper. My heart is beating so fast and I just know my face has gone red, like my hair, ugh. Okay, deep breath, deep breath, deep breath. Nope, it's not working. There goes Percy's advice about staying calm (that was given after I exploded his Potions project because he told me I was a brat, it was a long time ago, before I had ever started at Hogwarts.)

This lesson takes forever, my hand is starting to ache. My friends are looking at me really funnily too. Not only do I probably look like a lobster but I'm scribbling away too and probably look as if I am (shock) taking notes. As if!

I wonder where Romilda will be, probably in the courtyard. She always seems to be there with her giggling set of mirror images. Why do they all dress the same? Do they realise what prats they look? I thought _Percy_ looked bad, at least he has enough dress sense to be able to choose clothing for himself.

Do you reckon mum would mind too much if she got a letter saying I had hit Vane's into a brick wall? (It might knock a bit of sense into Vane.) She would probably send a howler. Oh well, sacrifices have to be made. I'll accept the embarrassment if it means Vane lays off Harry. I'm doing this for Harry's sake…well, and my own.

It's not like I ask for a lot. All I want is food, water, somewhere to sleep and Harry. She's rolling in money while we have nothing, she could at least let me have something. Harry is so sweet and so cute and so sensitive, I just know he is the perfect man. He's too good for me, but maybe he won't see that.

What's wrong with me anyway? I'm not _that_ bad looking, I don't smell (at least I don't think so), I get good grades, I'm nice to most people (except if they go after my Harry.) The only thing is that I'm poor, but surely that won't matter to Harry? I don't think he's that shallow. What am I saying? He isn't shallow _at all!_

He's perfect, plain and simple. Ugh, my hand hurts toooo much.

Mrs Ginny Harry Potter

Mrs Potter

GW 4 HP

Mrs H Potter

Ginny Potter

Mrs Ginny Weasley-Potter

Hmmm, no, I don't think I'll keep my own name.

Ohhh!

The bell's just gone!

I'll go and find her…before I change my mind.


	5. 3rd of September

Author's note: The next chapter…at last! Thanks for being patient!

Chapter 5: The third of September. 

I don't believe the howler was really necessary. I was expecting it but I was kinda hoping she would have mercy instead. So, I collared Vane after class yesterday and I might have shouted some things at her but it isn't like she was crying or anything, she was shouting things back at me!

In fact, if she hadn't of started saying things back about how we all lived in one room and how she betted the outfit I had on (which was a very _nice_ outfit I would like you to know, diary) was the only one I owned then I probably would never have done anything more than shout at her.

But she did say things and before I knew what I was doing I might have jumped on her, it wasn't like she was even that hurt. She screamed like I was ripping her throat out but in reality we were just rolling around the floor.

At least, we were until she grabbed my hair. That _hurt_. And so then I had to grab her hair, and I didn't pull _much_ out. She made out like I scalped her but I only got a really little piece of multi-coloured hair (which is a wig if you ask me because no hair could survive that amount of dying. That's probably why it came out so easily). It made her let go of my hair pretty quick anyway.

That was pretty much the end of the fight, it wasn't even really a fight if you ask me. Well, I _might_ have banged her head into the wall but it wasn't like I did it that hard and I _might_ have shot a bat-bogey hex at her but McGonagall quickly reversed that anyway. Actually, I was pretty horrified that she was the one who found us (one of Vane's little stalkers, I mean friends, probably ran straight off to snitch on _naughty _Ginny Weasley who was _beating up_ poor little Romilda Vane, sneak).

She gave me detention every Saturday until Christmas which is ridiculously unfair considering I've only been at school three days, _and_ she wrote to my parents hence the howler. I wonder if she will actually follow through with the detentions, surely she'll get sick of me by then? Maybe I can get some time off for good behaviour? If I ever show any of that anyway!

The Howler was horribly embarrassing, it was just my luck that no one else got a howler that day and so it was just _my_ dear Mother's voice rattling the castle's walls. I don't know why dad doesn't handle these matters, he would have asked me to explain, and I would have, and he would have understood. So I might have missed a few bits out, but it isn't like mum knows the full story anyway but she leapt straight to the conclusions that McGonagall's letter offered.

I admit McGonagall tried to be fair, she did ask us both for our side of the story, but she didn't have to agree quite so emphatically with Romilda that I am mostly responsible because I am _older_, what does age have to do with it!?

Then of course I had to put up with one of Percy's _talks_ when I finally escaped to the common room, not to mention how I had to suffer through the death glares I was getting off all Vane's friends/brain-washed companions. It was almost a relief to escape into bed, at least I didn't see Harry; with my messed up hair, the blood on my hands and my crumpled clothing seeing him would have just _completed _the day.

By this morning and the arrival of the doomed red envelope, I wished it was yesterday again. I would rather put up with Percy's prattling then Mother's moaning. _And_ it exploded right when I was running past Harry so he got to hear the full earful too (mind you, you could have heard it in the North Pole) and he sent me this sympathetic look which would have thrilled me normally but today it just depressed me further because it meant he had noticed my pillar-box red face which I'm _sure_ complimented my hair colour.

Maybe I'll just go and curl up in bed and die now.

I would too, well, maybe not the dying part, but I would go straight back to bed (and hope it's all just a nightmare) if it wasn't for stupid classes. Of course, today would be the day I have double Potions. Not to mention Transfiguration (while McGonagall is still furious with me) and Divination (what a waste of time) and finally to top it all off, History of Magic. So I won't even have an interesting lesson to take my mind off the fact that my life is over.

Why can't good lessons like Care of Magical Creatures or Charms or Defence Against the Dark Arts ever happen on bad days to make them better? I only ever seem to get them when I'm too happy or dreamy to care. I wish you could just wake up in the morning and _choose_ which lessons you fancied for that day…though that would mean Snape would be out of a job!

Ugh, there's the bell. Think of me, Diary, while I'm slowly dying of boredom and embarrassment. Did I mention embarrassment?

--------

Author's note: So, if you got to go to Hogwarts for one day and could fit five lessons into your timetable, which lessons would you pick? I think I would have Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions (I have to meet the Dungeon Bat!), flying (I'm a first year, okay) and Muggle Studies (It'd be cool to see what they think about us!)

Here's a list of subjects by the way in case you get stuck, I've probably missed some out!

DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Herbology, History of Magic. Flying, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes.

Anyway, you don't have to. I'm just interested! If you don't, please review anyway!


	6. Quidditch Tryouts

Author's note: I treasure each one of the reviews I receive, please keep them coming!

Thanks for your help, Morphox! (hugs)

Chapter 6: Quidditch Tryouts. 

Today is the most important day of the year.

No, I don't have my OWLs.

No, Snape isn't resigning. (Though if he was, it would be more the best day of my _life_ than of the year, he gave me a detention for _sneezing_ yesterday.)

Today, is the day of Quidditch try outs.

Of course I'm going to try out. I love Quidditch, and besides; we all know who the captain is!

They start in an hour, but I'm already sitting in the stands ready. I definitely don't want to be late. I'm not the only one anyway. Everyone seems to be rushing down here. Half of Gryffindor house actually, and some who look the _spitting_ image of some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs I've seen around. As if someone as clever as Harry would fall for that!

Then there's all the little first years, looking as if they're about to show everyone their breakfast again. They won't be any competition, only people with as much talent as Harry (ie no one) gets on the team in their first year.

The seventh years look like they have their brooms shoved up their arses, they think they're _so_ great. Well, I'd like to see them beat me!

Ohhh! Here comes Harry!! I'll go and say hi!

…

Should I?

Would that seem too clingy?

Maybe I'll just wait here.

Oh, I'm a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake. I shall be brave! I shall go striding down (in a ladylike way) and ask him how he is, and whether he perhaps wants to go for a walk afterwards.

Who am I kidding!?

I won't be able to say that without stammering so much that it makes no sense!

No, I'll just go down and say hi.

Right, I'm going.

Ohh! No I'm not! McLaggen is walking over to him! I _hate_ that boy, he has his broom up his arse so much that I'm surprised he can walk straight. He thinks he is better than everyone.

He certainly isn't better than Harry!

Harry certainly doesn't look like he's enjoying the conversation, ohh, he's sending him to sit next to Hermione. Hermione will _love_ that.

Harry's shouting something! He's starting the tryouts! I'll tell you all about it later, Diary.

--

I got on the team.

Surprised?

Well, I have to admit I was much less confident when I wasn't writing in you, diary, and realised that I would have to be in very close proximity with Harry while trying out (which certainly didn't help my concentration.) It worked out well though. I scored seventeen goals!

Anyway, I'll give you an account of it all. First Harry divided them into groups, which was a very good idea (befitting only of someone clever like him) as the first group couldn't fly at all. It was amusing if nothing else.

The second group were just messing around and laughing the second Harry told them to do something. You can guess what hyped up, egotistical, vain little obsessive freak was in that group. Romilda Sodding Vane, as if she would ever get on the team. How can she possibly catch a quaffle or a snitch with nails that long!?

The third group just crashed, that made my day. Well, seeing Harry smile at the sight made my day.

The fourth group didn't have broomsticks, why on _earth_ would you turn up for Quidditch try outs without a broom!?

The fifth were Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, Harry sussed it straight away. As if he would fall for that! He got so angry and shouted at them. He's so sexy when he's angry.

I could continue listing the dreadful contenders and their ailments and flaws but quite frankly, after group five, it just got irritating. So let's just say, about half of the pitch were completely unsuitable.

Cutting a long story short; I was a chaser along with Katie and a new member called Demelza who seemed a nice enough person. Harry also got two new beaters called Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote who were rather good.

A lot of people argued with Harry about that, he looked so fit when he threatened to hex them.

The goal keeping try-outs were the best though. Mainly because they were all rubbish apart from McLaggen and Ron so it was pretty head to head. McLaggen did really well before…

Should I say?

What if this diary gets into the wrong hands?

Maybe if I write it very messily then they won't be able to read it anyway!

_Hermione confunded McLaggen so he missed the last goal!_

And she's always having a go at Harry for breaking rules! I know she's got it bad for Ron though, they just have to both realise it.

Ron then saved all of them, so that was a bit of a relief. I don't think I could have put up with McLaggen all year.

Thank Merlin for Hermione Granger.

So that's Quidditch tryouts over! I now have an official reason to see Harry a lot! Maybe we'll have to discuss tactics sometime!

Talking about tactics, I really need to devise a plan about who to ask out to make Harry jealous…

---------

Author's note: So, if you could be on a Quidditch team, which house would you play for?


End file.
